


Happiness, Forever.

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, M/M, New Years, Past Rape/Non-con, Trans Aleister Black, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dream doesn't show up to a party. Aleister gets worried.
Relationships: Aleister Black | Tommy End/Velveteen Dream
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Happiness, Forever.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DunkMeToHell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunkMeToHell/gifts).

It was about 10:30 on new years eve. Everyone was having a party at some place they rented, and Aleister only went because Velveteen said he would come. He had finally arrived at the clubhouse, the outside decorated with shining white lights and banners welcoming the new year. He could already hear Dream sneering at how tacky it was. He walked in, wearing a jacket and some ripped jeans opposed to everyone wearing something formal. Aleister didn't care.

He greeted a few people, waving and wishing them good omens in the new year. Majority of the people were co workers, like Finn, Adam, Gargano….the others were probably their friends that they invited. Nothing looked out of the regular, but Aleister had an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. Maybe the strangers auras were throwing him off. He wandered around, finding the bathrooms and going in. He presses his back to the wall, exhaling deeply. He took his phone out, and opened his contacts and text Dream.

You here?

He waited a few seconds. It said that Dream had read it, but he didn't respond. Aleister sent one more text, asking if he was alright. Read, but no answer. Aleister suddenly felt sick, worried to his stomach as he looked at his phone. Dream always answered. No matter how upset, depressed, or angry, he text back. The cold bathroom air suddenly felt hot and sticky, and Aleister felt unease creeping up his spine, making his brain panic. He sat up, rushing out of the restroom and making a bee line for the door. He had to find Dream. On the way he ran into a startled Becky lynch. 

"Jesus!" She griped, staggering to regain her balance. "Where's the fire…...Aleister?" She said, voice softening as she saw his expression, gripping his clothes with white knuckle intensity. "Where's Patrick?"

Becky quirked an eyebrow. Aleister blushed, remembering that Dream hates when people call him that. "I mean…..where's dream?" 

His voice was a little shaky, just enough to tell that something was bothering him. His usual dark vibes were now nervous, anxious and heavy as he thought out all the worst possible scenarios. Becky hummed. "He was here earlier, but he walked out looking like he saw a ghost."

Knowing that he and Aleister dabbled in the supernatural elements, that could very well be true. But Dream had seen a ghost before...so what spooked him so much to make him leave a party he was bragging about coming to? Dream never backed down. Aleister mumbled a quick thanks, running to his car and starting it. He knew he left, but where did he go? Aleister pondered before he looked down at his hands, closing his eyes and focusing on Dream. His thoughts, his past, his emotions…

Slowly, the image became clearer. It was a cozy little bar in town, christmas lights hanging in icicle patterns from the ceiling, and a brightly lit tree in the corner. He caught a glimpse of Dream in his drink. His sunglasses were off, and he was wearing one of Aleister's hoodies which was a little too big for him. His cheeks were tear stained, and all of his confidence was completely gone. Aleister snapped out of it, and turned the car on. He had to get to him.

\---------

He got there in 10 minutes, seeing the small bar, lit up and cozy. He walked in, scanning out for Dream. His heart dropped when he didn't see him, until he glanced in the corner and saw him hunched over the table. He walked over, sitting in the booth next to dream. He didn't move. Aleister was so fucking panicky, but he tried to keep calm. "Rough night?"

A faint sigh. Dream looked up, his eyes red and puffy, still glassy from tears. His cheeks were hot, faintly pink and tear stained. Aleister felt his heart shatter. He moved closer, his eyes soft. Before he could speak, Dream interrupted him. 

"Am I strong, Aleister?" He spoke, his voice broken. Aleister just nodded, not speaking. Dream looked away, distant and cold. "I'm not. I thought I had left my past behind me. I told myself, I'm the Velveteen Dream. Not Patrick. Not that same pathetic wannabe little boy that let people step on him. I'm not my dad. I'm not dead. I'm not useless." He shuddered, ashamed. Aleister leaned close, listening. "You're not. Why would you be useless?"

Velveteen laughed harshly. "I saw them. They were at the party. The people that ruined me." He gasped, so out of his normal self it was startling. Aleister reached out, the pads of his fingers brushing against Dream's jaw. He pulled him close, murmuring words and letting their auras swallow each other. Soon, Aleister saw it all. Dream's memories, from a child to a teen to now. He looked deep, to the most repressed memories until he found the one that caused Dream so much pain. 

It was in an alley. Dream was on the floor, bleeding from his mouth. His eyes were glazed over, his hands crudely tied up with an old t shirt, presumably his own. A group of boys was surrounding him, making jokes and yelling slurs at him. Aleister was cringing just watching. The boys started unbuttoning their pants, and then it was dark. Aleister leaned back, looking at Dream with wide eyes. He just looked back, his eyes dark.

"Pathetic, aren't I?"

It was a dumb question. Aleister pulled Dream into a hug, stroking down his back and whispering to him softly. "No. It wasn't your fault. You're not pathetic, Patrick. You're…..you're the Velveteen Dream." He spoke, pulling back and looking into Dream's light brown eyes, which were glassy with more tears. Aleister kept speaking. 

"I love you, Patrick. You're my world, no matter what."

Velveteen sobs softly, pulling Aleister into a deep, passionate kiss. His mouth was so sweet, so warm, and so welcoming to Aleister that he almost moans. They get closer and closer, until Aleister pulls away.

"Uh…..my place?"

"Of course."

\-------------

Aleister drove back to his house, Dream in the passenger seat of the comfortable car. He kept looking at Aleister, a smirk on his face and his eyes glinting. But Dream always looked like that. Aleister smiles softly, glancing at him. "Why you looking at me like that?"

"Because.." Dream coos, leaning into Aleister's shoulder. "I have an amazing boyfriend. I love him so much……" he sighs, hiding a shy smile. "The dream is very content."

Aleister smiled as he referred to himself in 3rd person. He was feeling like himself again. Aleister nudged at him gently. "I could say the same. Behind this whole…Velveteen dream you're such a sweet man." He smiles.

Velveteen huffs. Aleister chuckles, nudging him again. "I'm right. You made sweaters for my cats because it was cold, even though they have fur." He teases, looking at Dream as his cheeks flush. "Th-the dream only did that because they were nuzzling up to him and getting fur everywhere!"

He insisted, his voice getting a little high in pitch. He loved making Dream get all defensive and shy. He pulled into his driveway, stopping the car and stepping out. Dream wandered behind him as he walked towards his front door, Christmas lights still up around the door frame. Dream smiled softly, looking at Aleister. "What're we doing here?" He asked, only for o response. Dream brushed it off, as this was something Aleister usually did. They both walked upstairs, and Dream stopped to greet Tubby and Totty, who were still in the sweaters he made them. He smiled. They liked them, at least.

At last, they had made it to Aleister's bedroom, which was dimly lit with string lights and candles. Aleister sat on the bed, patting for Dream to sit next to him. Dream obeyed, settling down onto the soft bed next to his boyfriend. It was quiet, but not awkward. They sat there, taking in the moment and each other. Dream looks up at Aleister, who's eyes were closed and focused. 

"Leaving candles burning when you aren't home is dangerous, you know."

Aleister exhaled faintly. His eyes opened, and he looked down at Dream. He leaned close, his knuckles brushing against his jaw. Dream sighed. In moments like this, he never questioned what was happening. It was so tender and warm, he never wanted it to end. He was lost in his touch, so much so he almost didn't notice Aleister's lips on his. They moaned softly, melting into each other in pure bliss. Aleister was pushing Dream into the plush mattress, pressing their hips together. Dream twitched, already getting hot and bothered from feeling Aleister's arousal against his. Dream made the first move, rolling his hips against Aleister's, making him gasp and break the kiss. Dream smirked, knowing he had the upper hand. 

Dream pulled Aleister into his lap, feeling how wet he was. Their bodies were hot, buzzing with need as they stared into each other's eyes. The world dissolved around them, nothing bothering them as they began to grind against each other, the heat overwhelming. Their lips locked, taking in each others taste and warmth. All too soon, they climaxed together, fire sparking through their veins, hotter than the sun. 

They sat there, panting in silence. Aleister tangled a hand in Dream's hair, leaning close. His breath tickled Dream's soft lips, as he whispered to him.

"Here's to a new decade, Velveteen Dream." 

And with that, Dream's new decade started perfectly. With a kiss, and the man of his dreams saying his name.

"I love you, Aleister Black."

**Author's Note:**

> This is for paige!!! Ilu so much mwah


End file.
